


Because you caught me

by Flower_SystemMadness20



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_SystemMadness20/pseuds/Flower_SystemMadness20
Summary: Crush... Crush is a strange word... It could mean to deform, pulverise, or force inwards by compressing forcefully. It could mean to violently subdue, as in oppose or rebel. it could mean to make someone overwhelmingly dissappointed or embarrased. But of course, she didn't want any of that for him.This was cross-posted on my Wattpad, Vinniethefandomtrash
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	1. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of advice: Be careful when using the vents in the fright zone.

“Fright zone log, 122. I appear to be lost in the ventilation system... Again.” 

Entrapta sighed, and continued crawling through the endless network of shafts and vents that the fright zone had to offer. She had never been that good at mazes, which was ironic, considering the layout of her own castle back in Dryll. 

Suddenly, the vent cover underneath her fell, and so did she. There wasn’t enough time to grab on with her hair, so she just shut her eyes and prepared for impact.  
When there was, she was surprised to find that it wasn’t the floor that she had come into contact with. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the arms of a very surprised Lord Hordak. 

“Sorry! I uh... Didn’t mean to fall!” She said quickly, jumping down. “Hey, I’m not lost anymore!” 

He still had a surprised look on his face, except this time, lightly dusted with a reddish blush. “Yes,” he said eventually. “I am glad that you are alright” 

She laughed nervously. “Thanks for catching me...” There was an awkward silence, before they both passed in opposite directions. 

Only then did she notice the warm, tingly feeling throughout her body. Shoot! Was she blushing as well?!!? 

She took out her recorder, and pressed the button. “Edit to log... My suspicions have been... Almost completely confirmed... I have a crush on Hordak...”


	2. Crush???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta thinks about feelings

About a week had passed since the vent incident, and neither Entrapta nor Hordak had mentioned it. To be honest, they were both too embarrassed to want to say anything.

Entrapta had been examining her feelings and reactions to certain stimuli, and had concluded what she had already figured out.

She had a crush on Hordak.

No... Saying that sounds wrong.

She doesn't have a crush on him!

Crush... Crush is a strange word... It could either mean to deform, pulverize, or force inwards by compressing forcefully. It could mean to violently subdue, as in oppose, or rebel. It could mean to make someone feel overwhelmingly disappointed or embarrassed.

But of course, she didn't want any of that for him.

What she should be saying is that she has feelings for him. Yes, that's it.

She has feelings for Hordak... And those feelings could be friendly feelings, purely platonic.

Or she could stop lying to herself and just accept that she was in love with him. Maybe that would be best she thought, sparks flying around her as she numbly fixed a few more wires in place for the portal. Focus on what you're doing

About an hour passed, and not a word was said by either of them. They had both been silently working on their own little corners of the portal, pulling apart and the wires and correcting their placement.

Entrapta was working, just as she had been the whole time, when Hordak finally spoke up. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Hm?" She looked up, removing her welding mask.

"You appear to be fatigued, your actions and reactions are slightly slower than usual. I just wondered if that was a result of a lack of sleep."

"Oh," she said, blushing. Truth be told, she hadn't slept in a while, constantly avoiding it to continue working.

"You don't have to answer, you're going to rest now"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But-"

"Those are your orders! You will return here when you have fully rested. I cannot have human clumsiness ruin my machine."

There was a brief moment of silence as she stared at him. "Yes, Lord Hordak"

"Good."

Entrapta stood up and walked quickly out of the room. She felt her face flush, and suddenly there were butterflies in her stomach. Not literally, of course.

She slowed down her pace, only able to think of one thing. He cares about me! He really cares about me!

She stepped inside her quarters and shut the door behind her. Laughing, she fell backwards onto her bed. She stayed like that for a moment before standing up and taking off her boots and gloves.

There was an odd sinking feeling in her chest as she reviewed what he said. 'I cannot have human clumsiness ruin my machine.'

Maybe... Maybe he didn't really care about her... She looked up at the ceiling, and then closed her eyes.

You can wait and see tomorrow. Test him. Set something up to see if he really loves you. If he succeeds, he's worth it. If he fails, then you have to let him go. She smiled to herself at her own plan, and let herself fall into the clutches of sleep.


	3. Imp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta gets a visitor in the middle of the night.

Entrapta woke up with a start, having had one of her usual nightmares about her parent's deaths.She sighed and looked around her room.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a small shadowy figure crouched by the end of her bed.

"Uhhhhh...hello?" She said quietly, still slightly shaken from the dream she had just endured.

The small figure stood up to its full height, and she finally recognised it. The imp?!!?

"What're you doing in here, little guy?" She asked quietly.

It stepped forward into the beam of dim light beside her bed, now at head level with her pillow. It just... Stood there... Sort of menacingly... Staring at her.

They were there for a while, staring into each other's eyes, before the imp opened it's mouth and 'spoke'.

"Go, watch after her... Ensure nothing bad happens to her." She recognised the voice as Hordak's.

The imp them jumped up onto her bed and sat beside her, still watching her every movement like a hawk. It sat there and played back many recordings, all of the things Hordak had said about her. All of them were only played once, but there was still enough to keep them there for a long time.

After a while, it stopped and jumped down from her bed, before scuttling out of view. Entrapta watched it go with a mixture of happiness and longing; happiness at the discovery of Hordak's true feelings for her, and longing to hear him say it to her face.

It seems the imp thought they would make a good pairing as well, as none of the recordings showed any sign of Hordak ever telling it to do that.

She propped her pillow up against the wall and leaned against it.  
Taking out her cassette player, she began making a few new recordings of her own, erasing her plans from the previous night and burying them with her new found knowledge. 

"He likes me back"


	4. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful when working with live wires, kids

The next day, Entrapta headed to Hordak's sanctum to continue work on the portal. Now she knew he liked her, she wasn't paying as much attention to the wires as she normally would be.

They occasionally sparked, but as she was wearing the usual welding mask and gloves, it didn't bother her. Besides, she always felt safer around Hordak now she knew he wasn't going to try and get rid of her anytime soon.

She wanted so badly to strike up a conversation and just ask him, but it just didn't feel like the right time. She connected a red and blue wire together, one of which was still live...

There hadn't been time to disconnect it as she thought it would have been quicker to do it without all of that unnecessary fiddling around. And normally, a little shock wouldn't have hurt her...

But, 5500 volts is more than a little.

She felt it, flowing through her as though she were just an extension of the wires themselves. She couldn't let go, even though she knew she had to.

She must.

That was the last thing she thought as the world went dark.


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta wakes up and Hordak is concerned

Entrapta woke up with a start, and it took her a few moments to figure out what was going on. She opened her eyes slowly, and tried to look around the room.

Everything in her body had a sort of dull ache, and the dim light hurt her eyes more than it should.

She looked around the blurry room, only seeing a tall, dark figure pacing at the end of her bed. Hang on... When did she go to bed?

"Ugh... Whaahappened...??" She mumbled, attempting to sit up. Her vision slowly became clearer as she blinked, and she soon realised who it was now staring down at her: Hordak.

"You somehow managed to electrocute yourself, lie back down." He spoke in his normal tone, though (thankfully) he was quieter than usual.

Entrapta did as she was told, still trying to figure out exactly how it had happened. So, she had been trying to connect some wires... Aaand then her memory went dark.

She sighed, closing her eyes in an attempt to make her head hurt less. It didn't help much. 

She suddenly felt a hand on her cheek, and she flinched slightly, remaining silent. It was surprisingly cold, not that she had the energy to complain.

"Rest now. I shall continue working on the portal machine-" as Hordak began moving his hand away, she grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! I... Ummm.... Could you... Stay with me? Please?" Although she wasn't actually able to physically stop him, he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Alright. I can't promise I'll be here when you wake up, but I'll try.

He's halting work on the portal... For... Me? She smiled, only saying two words before allowing herself to drift into unconsciousness:

"Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one for now, but I hope you enjoyed!!!


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hordak's turn to think about icky human emotions

Hordak stayed for a while, watching her. Her chest rose and fall with each breath, and it almost didn’t seem like she was the same person as the energetic chatterbox scientist, and yet... how could it not? 

‘Humans look different when they sleep.’ He thought. ‘Much more peaceful.’ 

He didn’t need sleep. 

He didn’t need to eat, or even breathe. He wouldn’t want to try even if he could. 

There were only a few things he did that made himself seem more human; he gave himself a name, he- 

No, he didn’t. Emotions were useless, confusing and messy things, always getting in the way of things that were more important. 

Even if he did experience them, he would never express it. 

‘So why,’ he asks himself, ‘does she make me feel... warm.’ 

Safe? Sometimes even appreciated. How could someone like her be so perfect when he was so flawed? 

He sighed and moved his hand out of her loosened grasp, but didn’t get up from where he was sat. 

Hordak still had a few things to figure out, and 11 o’clock at night perhaps wasn’t the best time. 

The idea of attempting to sleep briefly crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. Now was not the time for nightmares. 

He turned to face away from her, closing his eyes and trying to focus on anything other than the faint ringing in his ears. 

Perhaps he’d figure this all out one day...


End file.
